What Are The Odds
by ChEsHiRe81
Summary: Coincidence? I think not. A chance of Fate? Perhaps so. What could possibly happen when the sides of two entirely different coins end up on the same table.. Why not sleep on it. (Badge and Class of Business: At your service.)
1. Chapter 1

**Jet Lag or Jet Fuel**

She stepped off the jet, in something less than the business attire she'd been forced to donn through every frustrating and torturous meeting. Now, in a set of levis she was finally free of the pesculant skirts and uncomfortable tight blouses. She slid her more biker style slick black jacket over her body then waited in the ridiculous line for her luggage. Slipping her luggage number tag between her lips for a moment she reached back to tie up her brunette strands flicking the hair tie over her hand to secure over the bun she'd woven her long braids into. Once it was settled and she grabbed the tag from her lips sighing as the numbers on the screen were nowhere close to her own. Then the belts came to a halt. Making her and everyone else groan.

"We apologize for the inconvenience folks. We will have your luggage returned to you within the hour. Feel free to download our app and when yours has been scanned in to be released we will notify you. Once again thank you for your patience and we do apologize for the delay." The gentleman's voice over the speaker died down and her aggravation level had hit its formidable peak.

"Fuck this...I'm going to the bar." She fired up her play store downloaded the ridiculous application and punched in the number on her ticket as she strode away from the crowd of irritation and made her way to the directory to figure out where a restaurant was in the damn airport she was prisoner in for the time being. "I'm gonna miss my cab greeeeat. Shit this just isn't my day." She grumbled then looked at the clock on her phone only adding to her long drawn out agony seeing the dial turn to 9 PM.

Heading down the run, she passed several gift shops a cafe and ice cream parlor and way too many bored and annoying chatty caddies. Finally she made it to a suitable establishment walking in and straight towards the bar. The place had a slight dimmer lighting and she was grateful for that considering all the fluorescent bright bulbs she had endured the last ten hours.

She set her carry on black computer bag down on one stool slipping onto the other. A nicely suited patron came over to welcome her and just as he was about to speak another voice shot her attention to her left.

"Arias?" When her hazel greens met the chocolate rivers both surprise and confusion filled her face. "I thought so. What are you having?"

"Sawyer...ummmm…" She was at a loss for words and she rubbed her face with her hand while tapping her fingers on the counter of the bar. "Can you give us a few?"

"Certainly ladies. Call me over when you are ready alright?" The tender walked away leaving both women just staring at each other intently.

"Well isn't this just strange." Maggie snickered slipping up onto the stool beside Sam. "What brings you here? Where is your daughter?"

"Business and Ruby is with a family friend for the summer. I miss her like crazy, especially with the tedious conferences. Shit there is only so much political definitions I can take in a bloody week."

"I get that. So how have you been? Aren't you still living in National City?" Sawyer instantly saw the struggle in the woman's face. "What happened?" Sam turned her head to face the detective calculating a response but coming up with another contemplation.

"How much time do you have?" She felt her phone ding and grabbed it to see her luggage alert. "Well isn't that fantastic."

"Your stuff come in? Mine too." Maggie shared then looked at the clock and smiled. "I got all night and early hours of morning. Hey, grab your stuff and I'll get mine and meet me here." She pulled a map out showing the woman where she would be. "Meet me there in about half hour?"

"I can do that. Sounds good to me." Sam felt like fate had brought this run in to her long day for a reason so why not _run_ with it? "Meet you there shortly." Both women waved to the gentleman at the bar then walked out to go separate ways to grab their luggage.

* * *

Once she had made her way to the station it hadn't taken her long to get her suitcase and she was extremely grateful for that. Adjusting the handle she started to stroll down to where she'd meet up with the detective and began to run through scenarios of explaining her reasons for leaving.

This had rendered her in such a deep ponderment that she'd run into a few people apologizing on her way to the exit. She cursed herself for letting her mind wander that far but then as she got to the door she looked over and the sight alone left her eyes locked on the approaching figure. She ran her gaze along first the signature black jacket that the petite woman had thrown over her shoulder, her bare shoulder….well shoulders. The tight vest in the darkest shade of green fit with such preciseness along her trim and defined torso. Then there were the jeans, and _damn_ she'd thought hers were tight. Nope, curvy and trim made those pants look perfect on her.

"What's the matter Arias? You look like a fish out of water with the way your lips are ajar." Sawyer chuckled lightly smacking her arm. "C'mon, I got a ride out in the garage…"

"Traded in the bike for a decent mercedes huh?" Sam laughed and the driver flipped her the bird playfully. "So where are we going?"

"A decent bar, cause from the look you had on your face at the airport I assume you need a drink." Maggie responded as she pulled into a place she knew all too well. "Let's go Arias. I want the whooooole dish." Both women hopped out and shut the doors with Sawyer stuffing her wallet in her tight back pocket and Arias slipping her purse over her shoulder. They walked to the door and Maggie grabbed it opening it for Sam. "After you."

The moment she stepped into the establishment she inhaled the more soothing atmosphere and Maggie lead her towards the back where they found a booth far from the rest of the customers. Sawyer had a feeling that what the woman was gonna unleash would be something meant for only their ears.

"How did you know I wanted privacy?" Before the detective could respond a stunning woman in the tightest of black dresses came over with a couple of drink menus.

"Evening ladies, what can I get you to start out?" Sam went to respond but Maggie had it covered pointing to something on the menu card.

"I'll take a bottle of this scotch, and two shot glasses. Just bring us the bottle and we will be good. Oh...and some cashews." The waitress smiled nodding and stepped away. Both women looked up and at each other. "Let's get a shot or two in and you can let that weight on your shoulders go alright?"

"Sounds good to me." Sam was grateful for the calmer hospitality. Honestly, it was what she needed. "How have you been?" Had she asked her that already? Arias was blaming the layovers and moronic businessmen she'd been dealing with for her lack of conscious recall.

"Well...things have been different. It's been an adjustment in itself." Maggie told her as the waitress came back with the bottle, and opener and two frosted darker glassed shots. "Cashews?" Sam chuckled at the woman's request, however when a bowl of the roasted well seasoned munchies came to their table she hadn't expected them to be that good. "Hehe, good huh?"

"Where can I get these ordered?" Sam laughed. "Damn, yeah they are." She watched the detective break open the bottle and set them up a round. "To…"

"To the most odd of coincidences." Maggie smirked and Sam did too as they clinked glasses and fired back their shots. "Mmmmm….yeah." Both of them slapped down their empty grails with Sawyer instantly pouring them another. Clinking once more they knocked back their second tasty warm liquor.

Four shots in was when both of them were starting to feel a mild buzz. Sam welcomed it to gather up the nerve to finally talk but it was Maggie whom chose to spoke first. When she did Arias noticed the turmoil in those chocolate browns and almost reached out to take one of Sawyers hands, but refrained from doing so.

"I left her, and her sister nearly died." Maggie's regrets and anger at herself started to fester. "I didn't even call….or check in." Now Sam was really confused.

"What do you mean her sister nearly died? What happened?" She poured the rounds this time feeling this nagging scratching at the back of her brain. Something was off.

"Little Danvers…." Maggie begun taking the shot and knocking it back sighing as she set the glass down. "I didn't even call to check. I didn't even….she was going to be my sister in law."

"Alex?" Sam saw her shake her head. "Kara?"

"Yeah, Little Danvers." Maggie grabbed the bottle and poured herself another round before Sam could finish her fifth. "I saw it on the news. I saw the fight….I saw her fall." Now Sam's attention was really tuned in and her mind started to fire on a whole different set of cylinders. She took the shot and downed it quickly already pouring herself another to fire that down too. She couldn't ask it. _Feared_ asking it. Did she really want to know? She sure as hell did.

"Who fell?" The look she saw in Sawyer's glazed eyes from the booze still registered common sense but the filter of her voice didn't take that train.

"Little D. She was dropped off the building...by that bitch in black." Maggie spoke slightly slurred but she had enough focus to pour herself another round not even setting it down on the table, just firing it back swallowing it down. "I thought about taking the first flight, coming back...hunting the broad down. Little Danvers didn't deserve that."

"Supergirl?" Sam's own words were starting to slur but she was coherent enough to keep up with the topic. When she saw the woman nod her heart constricted instantly. _She_ had been the one that almost killed Alex's sister. Reign's spirit, her body. Her hands…

"Yeah. I mean, I watched….I listened...and I didn't fucking call to check on her! I chose to stay distant for the sake of my own fucking emotions! She could have died, and I...I didn't reach out." Maggie felt the alcohol hitting her now but she pushed it back so she could be the ear that Sam had needed. "So...besides that shit I'm just dandy. Now, what's eating you?"

"Maggie….you know that bitch in black you were mentioning?" Sam needed another fucking shot for this, or maybe something stronger. She poured herself another round to surpass Maggie on shots. Slamming the glass down she flicked her gaze up to swirled browns locking her hazels on those. Sawyer nodded holding a filled glass inches from her lips as one of her eyebrows raised up. "That bitch….that bitch was me..."

* * *

She'd never needed the booze more than she did at that moment. Had she just heard Arias right? Reign? She was Reign? Her hand flung to her side and she clenched her teeth realizing her firearm wasn't on her. Sam saw her motion but something in those hazels of green warranted a bigger picture that Maggie _now_ settled her patience in to see. "Reign was an entity that was trapped inside of me. Alex was the first person I went to for tests. She found nothing. Then...then I saw on the tv what had happened to Supergirl. I was terrified because I was having nightmares of things I couldn't understand. I was having blackouts and when Lena confronted me about missing meetings she told me the truth. She told me I'm Reign."

"Annnnn entity?" Maggie had to know now more than ever as both of them poured their ninth and tenth shots knocking them back without hesitation.

"Lena figured out...that...this entity was….was a whole other person. We figured out...way to separate Reign….ffffrom me. But...it didn't work. We tried and...my body with Reign...in it, almost killed mmmmy daughter Maggie. I almost kkkkilled my own baby. I almost killed...Alex. Hell….I almost killed Kara. She's Ssssupergirl...fuck this is…" Sawyer kicked herself in the ass hard. Sam hadn't known.

"I musss be more of dat genius than you and prob Lena. I jusss saw pony tail and glass disguise and I figgggured it out. But it…this besidess de point. Look, kay it was your bod Arias. It wasn't y...you though."

"Alex's sister was...de... one….save me en my daughter. Damn.."

"Okay, since I sssssslightly fudged up that one...no tellin peeps kay?" She found the thread of autopilot and raised her hand to motion the waitress over. "Get outta here?" Sam nodded slightly most definitely close to drunk. "Two more?"

"Two, okay." One poured one knocked. Second poured glasses clinked clumsily with both almost missing their mouths. The waitress came over. "Can...check?"

"Hmm hmm sure ladies. Separate tabs?" Maggie yanked her wallet out of her back pocket without falter, a win on her part. She slipped her credit card out. "All on this?" She nodded.

"Tip yurselllllf thirty cent." She smirked with her signature dimples. Sam found her gaze lingering on those.

"Sure thing… Maggie...Sawyer?" She nodded. "Thank you. By the way, we do have rooms available if you two need me to call in a reservation for one…"

"Could you? Dat me great." Maggie smiled and she was sober enough to catch the blush on the waitress' face. "Your gorgeous bydway.."

"Oh um...um thank you. Want uh….the room on the card as well?" She nodded. "Alright, I will get that arranged. Oh….one room?" Maggie smiled nodding. "Single or double bed."

"Doub.."

"Single please." She flashed her dimples again and it wasn't just the waitress blushing. As the woman left Maggie slipped her browns to the gorgeous hazel greens of Sam's. "C'mon Arias, I think we've had enough yea?"

"Howwwww you speak so clear?" Arias asked curious.

"Hmmmff...drinkin with Danvers." Both women giggled at that.

* * *

"Ohhhhh how glad I am….for cards.." Maggie muttered laughing as Sam stumbled into the hotel room. Luckily, their vocals had sobered up enough but they were hammered regardless. She kicked the door shut to watch Arias strip her jacket off finally. Her eyes drug down though and settled on the woman's nice fine and tight looking ass. She could stare at that for days. "Daaaaaammn.."

"Hmm hmm checking out my ass Sawyer? Straight down the gutter huh?" Sam snickered as she took two steps and fell back onto the sofa. "Mmmmm...this shit is rather comfy." She somehow found the ability to kick her boots off with decent ease. Now lounged against the couch she lifted her arms up to rest them on the top of the back of it, spread out.

"If I was checking you out, would that be so bad?" Maggie smirked closing the distance strolling right over stopping at the coffee table which she used her leg to push aside so she could stand right before the woman. She bent down and pulled both her heels off to throw them over Sam's boots then leaned forward dropping her hands on the back of the couch. "Is it?"

"I was checking out your ass….it's a sexy one Sawyer." She grinned and ran her tongue along her rather dry lips. "Although….this view is nice too. Your clothing is obstructing it."

"Well…" Maggie pushed herself off the couch somehow without falling over flashing Sam another signature dimple smile. "Let's repair that then... " She brought her hands to the clips hooked over the loops and clicked off one at a time starting at the bottom as her eyes stayed locked on Sam's. "Watch closely Arias." She snickered unhooking up higher then finally reaching the top as the tight wrapping was completely undone.

"Fuuuuuuck...you are so damn pretty Sawyer. Come here…" Sam held out a hand making wiggles with her brows smiling and Maggie took the offered hand with Arias tugging her down. Luckily the detective had grasped common sense and spread her legs some as her knees dropped right to the sides of Sam's body with her hands clasping the back of the couch.

"That wasn't nice Arias…" She clicked her tongue smirking but when hands slid into her open vest and right up the sides of her torso her words fluttered out to who knows where, she didn't fathom to care. "Oohhhh…"

"Beautiful…" Sam reached around the woman straddling her and found the clip for Sawyer's bra unhooking it devilishly. "Take these off Sawyer." Maggie leaned back to sit her ass on Sam's thighs and shrugged first the vest off and then the bra and she quickly took them from the detective to toss them on the floor. "Come down here…" She reached around and rested her hands on Maggie's upper back to pull her down right where her face was. "I fancy for a taste…" Sam purred as she kissed both of the petite beauty's plump mounds then devoured one of the breasts sucking on it using her tongue to circle and flick a nipple.

"Ohhhhhh fffff…..mmm….ohhhh Arias…" Maggie arched her body dropping her head back but she flung it forward dropping her arms to Sam's shirt. "Not fair. Take yours off Samantha.."

"Mmmmm…" Sam released one breast to devour the other flick the woman's nipple then release the mound making a loud popping noise in doing so. She felt Maggie shutter against her. "As the lady wishes." She unfastened her blouse making quick work of ridding herself of that. She then grabbed the sides of the bottom of her muscle tight black tank sliding up and over her head throwing that in their pile of discarded material. "Well…"

"I get to fucking take something off you Arias." Maggie clicked her tongue as she unfastened the bra. "Get it off."

"So demandive you are." Sam smiled obliging the beautiful latina.

"You know...us sitting this way….we can't unpant." Sam broke out in laughter but gasped when she felt both her breasts grabbed. "Don't make fun of me Arias, or I'll have to refer to desperate measures to teach you a lesson." She pinched both of Sam's nipples slightly twisting them which made the woman whimper and moan escape her lips. "Now those are the sounds I like."

"Shitttt...that's….oh fuck Saw...yer…" Sam could feel the tweaks the pressure on her perked pebbles and what Maggie was doing was already dropping a fire right down between her shaking legs.

"What you want Sammy?" Maggie rolled the captive brunette's nipples between her fingers rubbing her thumbs right at the tips. "Or do you just want me to play with your breasts all night?" Sam dropped her head back clenching to Sawyer's hips shuttering catching her bottom lip between her teeth.

"Already upping the foreplay with the lip biting hmm?" Maggie leaned down while tugging on Sam's nipples. "How bout I assist with that."

"How would…" The detective gave her that answer lunging forward and capturing Sam's lower lip between her own teeth then releasing it. She then crashed her lips over Arias' own and both their productive moans slapped together the moment they parted their lips to tackle one another's tongues. Sawyer had released Sam's nipples and she'd grasped the back of Maggie's head to press the woman's face further against her own. Their tongues clashed swirled and taunted one another's and Sam's patience had fled the coop. Without breaking their hungry kiss she slipped her hands right under the detective ass and in one rather steady move she had stood up to press the shorter woman against her body.

Maggie gasped then locked her legs around Sam's waist slipping her arms around the back of her neck rocking her core right into tight abs and she wondered how rock hard those defined features were. Sam walked them away from the sofa taking solid steps to the bed dropping the woman onto the mattress which brought her body right over the detective's. Finally the need for air broke both women from their hot kiss panting heavily.

"Fuck….Sam…"

"What is it Maggie?" Sam smirked sitting up now on her own knees to reach down and unfasten the woman's belt. "Want the strap off?"

"Yes." Maggie felt her belt pulled out from the loops and heard it slap the floor at the buckle.

"Anything else?" Arias taunted the woman even more and just looking down at the wonderful view made her smile grow bigger. She tapped on the two buttons on the detective's jeans. Sawyer released a slight growl. "Oh these?"

"Fuck….you.." Maggie shot Sam a devious grin and before Arias knew what had happened, her back had been slapped onto the mattress.

"When d…" Her words were silenced as moans rumbled through them, hell Sam thought she heard Maggie growl right passed her open lips. Their tongues fought for dominance but the way the detective's muscled dancer played her own she caved to surrender and how right she was to choose than moment to do so.

Sawyer broke the kiss now hovering over the one her hungers had deepened to taste. She ran her lips along Sam's jaw to her cheek and then slapped an earlobe with her tongue to fasten her teeth over that pierced flap. She nibbled on it and loved how Arias shivered and moaned at her playful swipes and bites. Releasing the captive ear she sat up straddling Sam's legs once more and her fingers went right for the levis that she'd been studying all night. Teasing her further as Maggie unbuttoned them to snatch the zipper slowly pulling it down, she blew hot air right into Sam's ear.

"Why don't you….sashay out of these for me. I want to see the delicious gift behind the wrapping." Maggie whispered tormenting Sam even further. "Strip them Arias."

"Then you better fucking peel these off of yours." Sam countered smiling up at the detective.

"I think that can be arranged…"

* * *

Neither had contemplated how their night would lead to heavy raked lustrous hunger, sweaty bodies glistening from the rocking and sliding between them and unbridled throes of orgasmic pleasure. Every finger slipped inside of saturated tempted hot folds to stir and swirl plunge and curl had built up with such a powerful storm that once it unleashed their entire bodies quaked with sexual euphoric rapture. Yet when one came the other was quick to follow and as much as they were melting away on the tides of molten maddening desire, their hungers continued to conquer them with no intention of caving anytime soon.

Though boneless from now seven heavenly orgasms, her partner of the night was obviously not through with her. She couldn't fathom the command to lift her legs when a head slipped between them, and she was grateful the detective was one step ahead of her. She felt them brought up with her knees bent and the glorious latina had grabbed her by her bare sweaty ass to get a firm grip before Sawyer's mouth collided with her nether lips.

Maggie dove right in pushing her tongue right through and into the yummy passage and instantly she began lashing and twisting all over the savory delicious walls of Sam's sweet hot pussy. She was determined to amp up this orgasm even more for Arias and knew exactly how to do it. As she began to place her lips over her tasty treat to suck she slid one of her hands downward while kneading one of Sam's ass cheeks with the other. She gathered up some of the escaped pleasure juices she'd brought the woman to release and swirled her fingers in it, then slid two fingers back and up making Arias buck from the foreign touch.

She'd never experienced that particular area touched before, hell...some of the things they'd done throughout the night, some she'd never acknowledged as possible, Sawyer had schooled her on. Now, it appeared she was going to get a whole new lesson in sexual deviance. Sam felt her small dark anal ring rubbed by lathered fingers and she threw her head back with her eyes slamming so far back into her skull she swore she saw more than stars where her vision had been cast to. Then one of the fingers stopped right over the rim and before Arias could even ponder a word to say one of the detectives wet slick digits had pressed itself right into Sam's ass and if her orgasm had been chaotic before, now...it had become a monsoon.

Sawyer had been around the block with several different women in her life and even the more innocent of the bunch, she'd subjected to so many kinks of femme to femme pleasures. So with the opportunity to introduce dear sweetly moaning Samantha to the joys of other sexual button pushing, oh she was taking full advantage of that. Timing with the plunge of one of her fingers she was now pushing in and out of the virgin backdoor, she chose that moment to use three fingers of her other hand slamming them right into the woman's quivering hot pussy slapping Sam's pretty stiff nub with her tongue. She fastened her lips over Sam's pretty clit and between fingers in both doors and the simple nip on the tiny pebble, Arias' entire frame shook harder than it had ever experienced. Her screams of roaring tidal waves slammed against her spasming pleasure walls and it brought a torrent bliss of white hot lightning in such wonderful preamble coursing through every ounce of her twitching trembling body.

"Mmmmm….I'll give you.." Maggie smirked and swiped her tongue right over her boneless well satisfied bed buddy. "...a few minutes, before our sessions continue…" Her chocolate browns flicked toward the clock radio on the nightstand and she smirked. "Midnight Arias...and we are just beginning…" If Sam was in such deviously arousing heaven before she couldn't wait to see what else the petite and so rather skilled detective could do to her. All because... _she favored the odds..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Let Me Show You What I've Learned**

Barely in the door and her body was slammed into the wall pinned against it with their lips meeting in desperation frustration and need. It wasn't long before Maggie had turned the tables to move them enough and pin Sam to the door which forced it shut. Their kiss growing heavier until broken for Sawyer to pepper Arias' throat with kisses and nipping especially at her jugular making her pinned mate shiver with a whole course of sexual desire. Sam pushed Maggie back lowered her head and locked her hazels on browns smirking.

"Strip. Now Sawyer." Maggie chuckled at Sam's playful growl giving her a look making her indeed follow orders. Her partner of pleasure was quick to do the same and once all objects had dropped at their feet Arias grabbed Sawyer by her glorious hips leading her backward toward the bed of yet another hotel suite they'd commandeered. It had become a usual for them, with either the business woman traveling to her or the detective to Sam which of course the end game of them both cumming like a couple of freight trains after maddening aggressive amazing sex. Tonight was no different.

"Fuck that feels...ohhh fuck Arias…" Maggie barely could mutter as her back lifted off the bed her entire spine shaking with the approaching orgasm Sam was pushing her to with her whole hand pushed inside of her soaked pussy and lips over her clit that was being sucked hard. Her entire body quaked and she howled a slur of curse words when the explosion hit her and she felt her juices lather the hand still inside her. Sawyer couldn't even come down from the high with Arias yanking her hand out still caked to roll her quickly onto her back using her knees to spread the detective's legs and one then two fingers finely lubricated were pushed into her backdoor to pump away. "Ohhhh fuck...yes...ohhh fuck Sam...more…"

Sam gave her exactly that kissing from Maggie's ass to her lower back dragging her tongue up her sex player's spine until she brought the rest of her body over her's pressing her rather perked hardened nipples against Sawyer's back gathering her ear between her lips moaning in it purring in it pushing a third finger into her ass.

"Do you have...any idea...how fucking hot you are when you take it up the ass for me? How good it feels to have you at anal mercy?" Sam couldn't get enough of this as she pushed the woman to yet another orgasm until both their phones buzzed along the nightstand. Her fingers stilled within Maggie and they both looked over sighing as Sam pulled her digits out.

"Fuck..can you get em Arias?" Sam nodded crawling further over and when she went to grab the devices off the small table she felt a hot tongue pushed into her causing her to fall forward with her face into the bed. "Mmmm…" Maggie pushed Sam's ass up which brought Arias further up on her knees. She drug her tongue across quivering pussy lips smirking. "Gotta say, having you bent over with your ass up is deliciously entertaining. It gives me better access."

Arias growled then chuckled nodding sighing to look at her phone and instantly her body shook and not in a sex fueled way. Sawyer must have picked up on it because her head came around to lock eyes with her. "What is it?"

"I need to call Ruby. I need to make sure she's alright." Sam struggled to say. Maggie looked at her confused and worried. "Someone released kryptonite into the air.." That had the detective instantly up and off the bed to come around and grab her phone scrolling through her contacts only to see Sam doing the same. "Go ahead."

"You sure?" Sawyer shook her head. "No. You call her." Arias questioned the logic but then understood. Sam didn't hesitate and called her friend and sister instead.

"Hey Lena. Is it true?" Maggie waited for answers but the grim look on Sam's face said it all. "How long does Supergirl have to stay in it?" The news wasn't good. "Lena...can I ask you something?" Sawyer waved her hands mouthing no but Arias continued. "Do you know what I'm about to ask?" Sam listened with Maggie growling. "Okay. Yeah. Hold on." She set the phone down.

"Are you nuts?! That is Lena fucking Luthor! Hello! Her identity can't be told by…"

" _I can't be told that my best friend is National City's hero?_ " Maggie's jaw dropped. " _Dare I ask why you are with Samantha?_ "

"Hi Little Luthor. How goes it."

" _I think the bigger question is why you are with Sam at this time at night. Don't you agree?_ "

"Lena, how is she?" Maggie went full serious needing to know and one look at Sam told her they both were wondering.

" _She's panicked. She's scared. I can't imagine how that would feel to be trapped like that. I mean it was last resort and I didn't even know if it would work._ "

"She's claustrophobic. I didn't know at first but when we had a metahuman that ummm...that girl Psi, she pushed her into that caged feeling. Danvers told me about the phantom zone and how she was trapped for longer than two decades in that place." Sawyer was sharing this info with both of them. Arias was stunned.

" _I won't let my best friend die. Is Sam okay? Is Ruby?_ " Sam took Maggie's phone to call her daughter and was relieved at the news. " _I take it they are both okay._ "

"We are. Give them my love and…..when things get better say hi from us."

" _I will. You two um….I won't say anything. Have fun._ " The line went dead and Maggie was glaring at Sam only for her face to scrunch up.

"Lena won't let anything happen to her, to them. She's a genius after all. Only she could come up with a suit that protects Supergirl like that."

"Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you just….can we just...I can't think about this right now." They were too fucking drunk for serious. Arias didn't even fight it instead she pushed Sawyer to the ground whom fell on her back. "What the hell!" Sam shut her up hitting her knees to drop her sex over Maggie's face. A moan was broken from both of them with a tongue driving deeply into Sam which had her body arching her head flung back to slowly ride Maggie's face.

"Ohhhhh shit Sawyer…" Sam felt Maggie's arms wrap around her legs grip her thighs and she rolled her hips riding a little faster. The moment she felt herself sucked on Arias knew the orgasm would hit in a matter of seconds. It crashed through her quickly forcing her back to drop onto Maggie's body quite shocked her own body could handle that stretched position.

"Mmmm my my." Maggie drug her tongue over the tasty treat to plunge her tongue back in and slurp up all the juices she'd created by making Sam cum by oral. "Tasty."

"Give me….a few and...I'll be going down on you to suck you off.." Arias mumbled with her body still spasming from another orgasm.

"Not before I eat you out again." Sawyer snickered shoving her tongue back into the business woman's scrumptious pussy. She knew that right now if she allowed herself to think or feel with something other than her pussy she'd break. Maggie knew this would keep them both from falling apart. They could do that after they pushed each other to exhaustion from cumming. Besides, they were wasted and horny and what better way to take out all that anger and frustration than 'evening the odds'...


End file.
